


Семейный вечер

by ANBUshnik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Family, Feelings, Gay Harry Potter, M/M, Pre-Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANBUshnik/pseuds/ANBUshnik
Summary: Один семейный вечер из жизни Гарри, Сириуса и Ремуса, который начался со слов о том, как сильно Драко Малфой раздражает Поттера-младшего.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	Семейный вечер

Гарри, насупившись, плюхнулся на диван между Сириусом и Ремусом. Мужчины недоуменно переглянулись — рост Гарри позволял им видеть друг друга.

— Вы приготовили попкорн? — зло спросил Гарри, оглядев пустую поверхность кофейного столика. Не дожидаясь ответа, он резко встал. — Конечно же, нет! Но что за просмотр фильма без попкорна, верно?

Продолжая бурчать себе что-то под нос, Гарри направился на кухню. Мужчины проводили его недоуменными взглядами, Сириус обеспокоено посмотрел на задумавшегося Ремуса.

— Что с ним? — Ремус молча пожал плечами. — Совершенно не понимаю. Он ведь так ждал сегодняшний вечер!

— Может он обиделся на что-то? — предположил Ремус.

— Да, наверное. Он обиделся на нас? Обиделся на меня! Я сделал что-то не так?

— Я не знаю, Сириус. Но не думаю, что виноват именно ты, — успокоил он нервничающего друга.

— Нет, он определённо точно обиделся на меня! Я должен извиниться сразу? Или сначала спросить, где я накосячил? Или, я не знаю, мы должны сесть и поговорить с ним? Обсудить проблему? Найти компромисс? Я не знаю!

Сириус очень сильно беспокоился, если дело касалось их взаимоотношений с Гарри. Он постоянно боялся сделать что-то не так или сказать что-то не то. Ремус часто становился слушателям абсурдных переживаний Сириуса. Вот только и Ремус не знал, как правильно вести себя с Гарри в той или иной ситуации. 

С учеником все было просто, обычное дело, когда студент обижен на профессора. Эта обида проходит сама собой со временем. Но совершенно другое, когда дело обстоит с Гарри, которого хочется защищать и которому хочется помогать. Ремусу в этом было даже сложнее, чем Сириусу. Если Сириус был для Гарри крёстным, то Ремус был просто другом погибших родителей. А ещё оборотнем, неуправляемым монстром, который может навредить. Несмотря на это, именно Люпин продолжал оказывать моральную поддержку другу.

Ремус не успел успокоить Сириуса. Вернулся хмурый Гарри с тарелкой попкорна в руках и упал на диван. Сев между мужчинами, он поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, но так и не нашёл комфортной позы. Гарри злился. Щеки покраснели, надулись, ноздри широко раздувались при каждом вдохе.

— Когда мы начнём смотреть? И что вы выбрали? — резко и громко спросил Гарри, заставив Сириуса и Ремуса почти подпрыгнуть.

Никто не тянул руки к пульту. Гарри стал остывать, замечая напряженное молчание. От ужасных догадок он крепко сжал тарелку в руках.

— Что-то случилось? — хрипло выдохнул он.

— И да, и нет, — ответил Ремус.

— Что это значит?

— Что-то произошло у тебя, Гарри? — спросил уже Сириус, сжав плечо крестника.

— С чего вы решили? — Гарри искренне не понимал причины разговора.

— Ты выглядишь... подавленным.

— Ты можешь рассказать нам. Важно это или нет, ты всегда можешь поговорить с нами, со мной, с Сириусом.

— Мы всегда поможем и поддержим.

Гарри улыбнулся. Эти двое были самими близкими и родными для него людьми. Их слова вызывали благодарность и радость. Гарри был счастлив проводить время с ними.

— Спасибо, но все как обычно. Честно, — уточнил он, поймав скептический взгляд Ремуса.

— Хорошо, мы верим тебе.

— Но почему ты тогда злился? — не сдержал порыва разузнать о жизни крестника Сириус. — Поссорился с Роном или Гермионой?

— Нет, все в порядке. Просто, — Гарри потёр переносицу, — неважно, это глупо и неважно.

Ремус и Сириус молчали, не желая давить на мальчика сейчас. Гарри устало простонал, лицо искривила злость.

— Малфой! Это всё глупый хорёк! Как же он раздражает!

Ремус вспомнил студента Слизерина. В первый же день в Хогвартсе он стал свидетелем стычки Гарри и Малфоя. От Минервы и Северуса он также был наслышан о вражде этих двоих. Ремус вспомнил, что Малфой младший по неизвестной причине его недолюбливал. Люпин считал, что это из-за его пушистой проблемы. Ведь если догадалась Гермиона, что мешало понять это слизеринцу? В голове Сириуса же возник образ гадко ухмыляющийся копии Люциуса. Блэк изменился в лице. Гарри меж тем продолжал говорить.

— Вот иду спокойно по коридору, но, нет, блин, он обязательно заденет меня плечом и скажет пару «ласковых» слов! Так и хочется ударить по его раздражающему, тупому, идеальному бледному лицу!

— Постой, ты сказал «идеальному»? — выхватил Ремус смущающее его слова из монолога.

Сириус шикнул на него, приставив палец к губам.

— Тихо ты, дай ребёнку выплеснуть эмоции.

— И ещё смотрит на меня свысока своими светло-серыми блестящими глазами, щурится — злится, нос задирает. Мол, вот он я, идеальный Принц Слизерина в своей идеальной сшитой на заказ у лучшего портного мантии, которая прекрасно на мне смотрится!

Ремус подавил смешок. Сириус же не сдержался, но скрыл свой смех за кашлем. Мужчинам становилось понятно, в чем проблема.

— И ещё его волосы!

— Волосы? — переспросил Сириус. — Что не так с его волосами? Я помню, Люциус при каждом случае хвастался своими, хотя, очевидно же, что мои волосы лучше, — Сириус изящным движением руки отбросил волосы назад. Ему потребовались время и силы, чтобы исправить тот ужас, что он увидел у себя на голове после Азкабана. Ремус не сдержал улыбки. — Неужели его блондинчик-сын не унаследовал это у отца?

— Блондинчик? — переспросил Гарри и фыркнул. — Этот платиновый блондинчик, как ты выразился...

— Нет, я не уточнял оттенок его волос, — прервал крестника Сириус, но Гарри этого даже не заметил.

— ... Выливает на себя тонну геля и зализывает свои чертовы волосы назад, — Гарри зарылся руками в свои непослушные волосы и усмехнулся. — Боюсь представить, сколько сил он тратит на прическу.

— Много, наверное, — предположил Ремус, пытаюсь вспомнить, как долго по утрам в ванной пропадает Сириус.

Гарри расплылся в злорадной улыбке.

— Очень много. Именно поэтому так классно с ним драться. Он если много и активно двигается, то его волосы спадают назад и вся прическа перестаёт быть такой идеальной.

— Вот как... Понятно-понятно...

— Но даже так, самовлюблённый мерзавец, выглядит лучше многих, — Гарри всплеснул руками и нахмурился сильнее. — Лучше своей подружки Панси Паркинсон. Зачем он вообще с ней рядом, когда она похожа на уродливого мопса?!

— Гарри, насколько я помню, Паркинсон не выглядела так плохо, как ты говоришь, — не согласился Ремус, но Гарри отмахнулся рукой.

— Она в тысячи раз хуже! Разве она годится ему в пару?

— Ты прав, — плечи Сириуса мелко тряслись, он еле сдерживал смех. — Она совершенно его не достойна.

— Вот и я об этом!

Повисло молчание. У Гарри кончились слова, и теперь он пытался выровнять дыхание. Он говорил так быстро и пылко, что совершенно забывал дышать. Все лицо покраснело, на лбу выступил пот.

— Раздражает, — уже тише повторил он, желая донести до близких ему людей всю суть.

Ремус ударил ладонями колени и поднялся на ноги.

— Я за напитками, один попкорн вреден, — сообщил он и скрылся на кухне.

Гарри посмотрел на тарелку у себя на коленях. Пока он говорил, то активно жестикулировал, из-за этого половина попкорна высыпалась на пол.

— Так он тебя раздражает? — Гарри сначала не понял вопроса крёстного, так резко и неожиданно он прозвучал. — Малфой тебя раздражает, правильно?

— Да, я ведь так и сказал.

— Ясно... Тебя раздражает его красивое лицо, серые глаза, платиновые волосы и одежда, подчеркивающая его фигуру.

— Я не говорил такого! — воскликнул Гарри. Стало понятно, что Ремус не просто ушёл за напитками, он оставил их с Сириусом поговорить наедине. И разговор тет-а-тет Гарри уже не нравился.

— А ещё раздражает его подружка.

На это Гарри кивнул. Сириус замолчал, заглянул Гарри в глаза, пытаюсь увидеть в них что-то. Гарри стало неловко, он немного отодвинулся на диване от крёстного. Сириус это заметил, но внимание не акцентировал, продолжая смотреть глаза в глаза. Гарри не выдержал и первым отвёл взгляд.

— А теперь честно, Гарри, — попросил Сириус. — Ты так уж его ненавидишь?

— Ты коверкаешь мои слова! — возмутился Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. На Сириуса он так и не посмотрел. — Я сказал, что он меня раздражает.

— Понятно.

Гарри не стал огрызаться, спрашивая, что Сириусу там понятно. Крёстного он обидеть не хотел даже в порыве гнева.

Ремус вернулся с кухни, леветируя на стол три чашки с чаем. Гарри взял свою и спешно смочил горло. Сириус взял в руки пульт.

— Ладно, если мы закончили обсуждать влюблённость Гарри в Малфоя, то давайте посмотрим фильм.

Гарри подавился и судорожно закашлял.

— Согласен, а то времени совсем скоро будет уже много, и Гарри придётся уйти спать.

Сириус и Ремус пару минут потратили на выбор фильма. Все это время Гарри молчал. Лишь с первыми звуками заставки, он смог спросить:

— Как вы пришли к тому, что мне нравится Малфой?!

— Мы и не приходили, — пожал плечами Ремус, отпивая чай.

— Но...

— Он не нравится тебе, — с этими словами Сириуса Гарри смог выдохнуть спокойно, но было рано так делать. — Ты влюблён в него.

— Что? Нет! Совершенно нет! Ни в жизни!

— Ещё как влюблён, — поддержал Ремус.

— Причём по уши.

Гарри устало застонал, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Так и знал, что Малфоя стоило выбросить из головы и прийти к Сириусу и Ремусу спокойным. И как теперь переубедить этих двоих, объяснив, что Малфой действительно только раздражает Гарри, вставляет палки в колёса и мешает жить? Что Гарри ни капли не влюблён в идеальное лицо, светло-серые блестящие глаза, платиновые блондинистые волосы, зализанные назад и растрепанные после стычек, его худую фигуру и очень бледную кожу, а также розовеющие скулы, когда Малфой смущён...

— ... О черт, — выдохнул Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза. Сириус и Ремус одновременно взглянули на мальчика между ними. — Я влюблён в хорька.

— Рад, что и ты это понял, — усмехнулся Сириус и вернулся к фильму. Ремус тихо рассмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> Самое забавное, что для описания Малфоя я брала реальные эпитеты из книги, повествование которой идёт от лица Гарри. Мы видим весь мир глазами Гарри, и Драко в том числе. ;_)


End file.
